


Reunion

by theanonymouslibrarians



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymouslibrarians/pseuds/theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: It's 4,000 years before Ammet is released from the Amphora.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own the Bartimaeus Sequence or any of its characters. Technically this isn't an au because their fates were left slightly ambiguous.

It's 4,000 long years before  Ammet is released from the amphora and several hundred more before he's summoned again. It takes all of his powers of persuasion to earn his new master's trust, but after that, it's all too easy to convince the power-hungry magician to try his hand at necromancy. 

When the form of  Khaba begins to appear, it's all  Ammet can do to keep from crying out and rushing forward. He had spent millennia grieving for his other half, unsure if he would ever see his dear  Khaba again.  Ammet is pleased to see that the face looks just as it does in his memories. 

Ammet's master is dispensed with quickly, but he's only in the Other Place a few minutes before he's brought back, this time without cruel words and restrictions. 

The human and the  marid whisper one another's names before pulling each other into a tight embrace. There will be time later to exchange stories. To make new plots and take revenge. But for now, it is enough just to hold each other and feel whole for the first time in far too long. 


End file.
